Opposites attract
by Scarlotte O'Hara
Summary: Masato and Ren are thrown together by fate and each harbors a passion for the other. What happens when their true feelings are realized? Gift for Kotori Yui.
1. Chapter 1

**This is a gift for my lovely friend Kotori Yui I hope you like it dear!**

**as always please read and review=) and thank you!**

Why was it always like this? No matter how hard he tried he could never best his rival Jinguji, Ren, and now this. They were forced together by fate, or rather Nanami, and now were part of the group Starish. He clenched his fists as he walked, the rest of the group he had no issue with, just the one person he could never surpass. Jinguji always came out ahead of him, with women, music, looks and life in general. Now everyday he would have that rubbed in his face, he who had given up everything to become an idol, who had defied his father's will. He continued to walk quickly along the barely visible path towards the lake; he needed to clear his head desperately. Finally he saw the clear blue of the water, and one person silhouetted against the setting sun.

Jinguji Ren stood, his back facing Hijirikawa. His hands were buried deep in the pockets of his dark pants, his head titled slightly back, blonde hair waving in the breeze. He hadn't noticed the additional presence yet he was so lost in thought. He was in turmoil over the events as well, unlike Hijirikawa though he didn't have any issue with the blue haired man. Jinguji knew of Hijirikawa's feelings toward him and was unsure how this would play into their new dynamic as a group, he shook his head, golden hair dancing as he let out a sigh. It was then he felt that he was being watched, slowly turning around he saw the very person he had just been thinking about not even fifty feet away.

"You going to stand there and stare or do you care to join me?" He said casually, and in truth he wanted the company.

"What makes you think I want to join you?" The blue haired man asked raised a brow, eyeing the blonde.

"You're here aren't you? Come on, you have a terrible look on your face." He closed the distance between them quickly and sized Hijirikawa up; his eyes told Jinguji what he needed to know. Those deep blue eyes were conflicted, sad, unsure, and skittish.

"Whats got you so bothered Hijirikawa?" The blue haired man huffed at that and folded his arms across his chest. "Fine, don't tell me, but at least come and sit with me" he offered jovially. Hijirikawa nodded and the two made their way to a nearby park bench. They sat in comfortable silence for awhile, neither saying a word, each lost in their own thoughts.

Hijirikawa couldn't stop thinking about everything that had happened, they were idols; and on top of that now he was rooming with Jinguji. As of late he had been noticing small things about the other man, the way he stood when he played darts, his broad, strong back. His likes and dislikes with décor and food, the different meanings behind each of his smiles, and the way water ran down his body. Yes, that was one of the first things he had noticed, the way the towel clung to his hips after a shower and rivulets of water ran down his chiseled chest and back. The way he languidly licked his lips after a delicious meal; that pink tongue darting out and running over those shapely lips. He shook his head, no he couldn't think like that. He knew his roommate liked girls, he had to the way he always flirted with them; and he wasn't sure he was even into men. He just knew he was into one man, Jinguji Ren.

Jinguji on the other hand was studying his roommate. The man was clearly at war with himself and uncomfortable about it, he knew not to push him to speak so he remained silent. He would never admit it but he liked living with the stoic blue haired beauty. Hijirikawa was always studying and quiet and brought a sense of peace to their room, he was the yin to Ren's yang; but he would never say that. They had been pushed together first as roommates and then as members of the same group, he wondered if he would ever be able to escape Hijirikawa. He wasn't sure he ever could, and wasn't sure he even wanted to. With a small huff he got up and looked to the other man questioningly, he nodded his blue hair bouncing with the movement. They both got up and walked in silence to their room.

Several hours and dinner had passed and Hijirikawa hadn't spoken as to what had his so upset earlier so Ren hadn't mentioned it, and was currently throwing darts. Hijirikawa was sitting on his side of the room quietly writing lyrics when he looked up and suddenly addressed Ren.

"How do you do it?" He asked so softly Ren wasn't sure he had heard him speak.

"Do what?"

"Be successful at everything, women, music, looks, and life." He looked at his roommate in shock, wondering if this was a joke. One look at Hijirikawa's face told him it wasn't.

"I don't think I am" he said, settling down beside his distraught roommate. He looked into those deep blue orbs and lost himself for a moment. Before he knew it his lips were on Masato's, his tongue tracing the sweet pink softness, begging for entrance. Masato opened his mouth and their tongues began to tangle together, their tastes mixing and mingling; heightening their pleasure.

"Ren" Masato said, pulling away suddenly, cheeks red. "Ren, we shouldn't, you-"

"You shouldn't say anything Masato" he growled in his deep baritone. "I am not good at everything, but with you I feel like I could be." He pulled Masato's face towards his and fiercely kissed him, putting every ounce of passion he had for the man into it. He felt arms snake around his neck as his settled around slim hips, pulling the man closer and deeper into the kiss. Masato moaned against the kiss as his body slowly melted into Ren's, the blonde haired man gently laid him down on the bed and continued to plunder his mouth.

"Masato, you don't know how long I've wanted to do this" his eyes were sparkling with passion. Masato shivered in pleasure at the sight.

"Ren" he reached up to touch the tanned cheek. "Ren, you want me?" His answer was a nuzzle and nip on the neck. He whimpered a little before forcing the blonde's head up and looked into both of his eyes. It was Ren who broke the silence.

"Masato, let me love you. Let me show you how much I love you."


	2. Chapter 2

**thank you for the reviews. this is the second and final chapter for this story. **

**hope you enjoy it!**

Ren gently began to lay soft kisses along the shell of Masato's ear as his hands tangled in blue hair, groaning he turned his head to meet the blonde's wandering mouth and was drawn into a searing kiss. Ren's hands skimmed up and down the length of his body, he felt them undoing the buttons on his shirt, laying his chest bare, Ren looked down at him with appreciative eyes.

"You are beautiful" he said, cupping the blue haired boy's cheek in a rough hand. "Masato" he murmured and leaned down to capture those pink lips once again. Masato eagerly kissed back, enjoying the languid movement of Ren's tongue against his own. His arms wrapped themselves around the larger man as he pressed his body closer to Ren's, wanting to feel the warmth of the other. Ren quickly peeled his shirt off, showing his toned physique to Masato's greedy eyes; he was the opposite of his soon to be lover. Where Masato was pale and smooth Ren was tanned and chiseled, lying next to each other they were a study in contrasts in every way. Masato ran his hands over the ridges and dips of Ren's muscles, stopping at his hip bones, where the dip led down to his crotch; he fingered the area gently and watched as Ren shuddered in pleasure. He smiled at the reaction from the notorious playboy, Ren wanted him, no Ren loved him and it made his heart sing a melody all its own.

Ren studied the smaller man, his pale chest rising and falling with each breath. The blue hair splayed across his bed beautifully, a pink blush tinting his pale cheeks. His eyes were hooded, the deep pools of blue unreadable as Masato's hands wandered across the expanse of his tanned chest. He stayed still, relishing in the touch, those long gentle pale fingers continued to traverse the new terrain before coming to rest on his hips. Uncontrollably he shivered as Masato's fingers ran across his hips, down the crevice formed there and slowly towards his pants.

"Ren" he heard him whisper, barely audible. "Ren, please." Ren needed no more encouragement, how long had he waited for this moment? He swallowed, nervous for the first time in his life and slowly got off Masato, undoing his partners pants first and then his own. His eyes raked over the pale body, Masato's hard length standing out amidst a curl of navy blue hair, his eyes pleading, no begging Ren. He felt his chest tighten at the sight before him, Masato was truly beautiful. Ren settled himself between those creamy pale thighs and rubbing his arousal against Masato's he dipped his head down to take one sensitive pink nub in his mouth. He felt Masato's back arch up deliciously as he swirled his tongue around the dusky nipple, one moment sucking, the next nipping and kissing the abused area. One hand rested beside the smaller man's head, gently cupping his cheek while the other snaked down to lightly stroke his weeping member. He felt the slender hips buck up against his own, demanding friction and he granted the request, pulling back slightly as to rub their erections together. Masato groaned sweetly and Ren smirked at the sight of his lover coming undone. Masato was inexperienced, and Ren wanted to make this incredible for him.

Placing two fingers inside of the blue haired boys mouth Ren slowly lowered his body down so he was nose to nose with Masato's length. While Masato sucked his fingers Ren gently flicked his tongue out and tasted the other boy, slowly he took the proud member in his mouth. Inch by pale inch, his eyes locked with Masato's deep blue as he swallowed the other man down. Masato was letting out pleasured keening noises as Ren gently bobbed his head, he felt hands tangle in his hair as Masato continued to sweetly say his name. Unable to take anymore and satisfied his fingers were coated he lifted himself up so that he was straddling his pale angel. Masato's blue eyes went wide as they looked up in shock at Ren.

Masato thought he had never seen such a sight, Ren was straddling him, his blonde hair hanging wild and free around his face. His piercing light blue eyes clouded with lust, he was smiling adoringly at him as he slowly lowered himself down. Masato gasped as he felt the head of his cock suddenly enveloped in a tight warmth, fighting the urge to plunge himself further in that sweet cavern he clawed at the sheets. Ren's expression had changed to one of mild pain as he continued to take all of Masato in himself, grunting as beads of sweat formed on his forehead. Masato reached up to wipe them off, hoping to comfort the man; Ren gave him a small smile with the gesture and soon Masato found himself properly seated inside the blonde.

"Move" Ren said, softly after a few moments. And Masato did, slowly he pulled his hips back, letting the cold air hit his most intimate parts before returning to the moist warmth of Ren's body. He wrapped his arms around Rens shoulder, pulling him down into a warm embrace and dropping kisses on his face. The light blue eyes registered surprise and pleasure as Masato began to pick up the pace, Ren moving his hips until he cried out. Giving Masato a wicked look, he licked the same fingers Masato had previously sucked out, and sitting straight up while being impaled he reached behind him and found the blue haired boy's virgin entrance.

Masato thought he was going to faint, Ren began to shift and roll his hips while he felt himself being breached sweetly. The invasion was slightly painful at first but as Ren began to maneuver his fingers around he hit something that caused him to blush and cry out. Grinning Ren hit it again, and again as he continued to lift himself up and down on Masato's cock. It was an incredible view, he could see his length moving in and out of Ren, and Ren raising himself up, leaning back, his hips jutting forward covered in sweat. His eyes closed, mouth hanging slightly open and mews of pleasure escaped him as he rode him. Masato laid still, his hands on Ren's hips, mesmerized by the image; he could take it no more. He bucked his hips up and Ren's eyes snapped open in amusement, he withdrew his fingers from Masato's entrance and placed his hands on the boy's chest before setting a frantic rhythm.

The sheen of sweat, blonde hair flying, blue eyes lust hazed and hips snapping Ren rode him furiously. Both men chasing after their pleasure now, the niceties were over, Masato thought he was going to break open. The coil of warmth began to seep into his belly, his hands, his feet; he crushed Ren to him and thrust as deep as he could into the man. He screamed his lover's name like a mantra as in a few erratic spurts he emptied himself into the man above him. Ren groaned and rolled off him, only to surprise Masato when he parted his legs and in one swift movement buried himself inside the pale body. Squeaking with surprise and pain Masato started to protest, but he was given no chance as Ren began to swivel his hips, brushing against the sensitive spot deep inside him. He found to his surprise he had begun to harden again.

Ren smirked to himself; he had surprised the blue haired beauty with that move. Leaning forward he drug Masato even closer and the pale legs wrapped around his waist tightly. They kissed passionately, sloppily, and frantically as they found their rhythm. Ren continued to hit Masato's prostate and both men were ready to burst when Ren roughly gripped pale hips and began slamming into them. Masato cried out with the sudden change, and red colored his face as he demanded more. Ren began to stroke Masato's cock in rhythm to his thrusts and as his toes curled and body tingled Ren buried himself to the hilt with a roar as he pulsed out his white warmth into Masato's lithe body. Groaning Masato came moments later, his sticky seed spraying out onto both of them. For a few moments they remained like that before Ren removed himself, cum slowly running down the inside of Masato's thigh. Grinning stupidly the blonde retrieved a towel and began cleaning them both; once he was done he laid down besides Masato, pulling the smaller man into his chest.

"Ren" Masato breathed, still reeling from what had happened. His lover simply kissed his forehead tenderly as he stroked his back.

"Masato" he smiled, snuggling the man closer. "Masato be mine." He said softly. He heard a soft laugh before he was answered.

"I was never anyone else's."


End file.
